


Hades

by Ilthit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Ghosts, Violence, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: Helena longs for a violent embrace.





	Hades

Helena sank down through floors, staircases and cavernous halls, into the black hollow where the bones of the basilisk lay.

Bellatrix stalked from one end of the Chamber to the other, too new to death to float, but not so new her vaporous feet took any notice of the boulders that littered the floor. She twirled around and snarled at Helena, who opened her arms.

Bellatrix lunged forward and caught her throat. A ghost's touch is like a cold tickle, but it does not hurt. Helena closed her eyes.

It was as close to heaven as she would ever get.


End file.
